El ultimo soplo de mi corazón
by smuv swan cullen
Summary: Las cosas siempre pasan por algo, tu no eres la dueña de tu destino, solo lo moldeas y debí creerle a mi madre cuando me dijo "el corazón no escucha razones", ahora lo creía y al forma como lo aprendí no fue la mejor, sí solo hubiera moldeado mi destino esto NO ocurriria.


No estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer pero ¿que mas daba?, ya casi nada me importaba, todo lo que realmente hacia mella en mi cabeza había empezado hace un tiempo y estaba acá conmigo así que ¿Por qué preocuparse más?, ¡valla tiempo ese!...

_Era jueves, tenía que llegar a tiempo al trabajo y el bendito tren no arrancaba, por fin lo iba a hacer y... ¡Genial! Un chico entra, chico lindo, era bastante guapo, era alto, tenía el cabello negro con copos de nieve encima por la ventisca de afuera, tenía las mejillas coloradas y unos hermosos ojos que desde acá se podía decir eran cafe oscuro, volteo y me encontró mirándolo, sonrio y se sento, agache la cabeza y me sonroje, no sabía porque ese extraño causaba en mi, debia olvidarlo, seguro mañana no vendrá, era la primera vez que subia en este tren y yo lo usaba hace 4 meses, nunca, ni una sola vez lo habia visto._

_Atención pasajeros, estamos llegando a la primera estación, el antiguo country- anuncio el conductor por los parlante, en esa estación me bajaba, mi actual trabajo quedaba a 3 calles, levante la mirada por primera vez en el trayecto, miro un segundo al joven, debia tener a lo máximo 25, no se veía mucho mayor, aunque sus facciones demostraran seriedad tenia una linda sonrisa pintada en la cara._

_Esta es la primera parada- anunciaron._

_Me para de mi asiento, vi al joven hacer lo mismo, vacile un segundo y decidi que era hora de salir, por esta pensando en no-se-que-cosas casi caigo, un hombre que salió a mi par alcanzo a cogerme del antebrazo y estabilizo, mire al chico que se había subido hoy y luego mire el relog de mi mano, 10 minutos de retraso ya._

_Gra-gracias-dije al hombre, y salí rápido de allí._

_Llege al trabajo, y mi jefa, Morgan me dio un sermon sobre la puntualidad y que no podia volver a pasar, aparte meciono la reunion en 2 semanas y media con unos posibles socios._

_Valla que tiene repertorio- rio Eleonor, era una señora de 38 años que servia de secretaria a Morgan, ella no la necesitaba, no hacia mucho, pero la hacia sentirse impotante y Eleonor cargaba con ella, pobre._

_Si, pero nadie más que tu sabe sobre ellos- respondi_

_Claro._

_Aunque me llevara 17 años Eleonor me agradaba mucho, era muy... ella, tenia eso que te hacia sentirla familia, era muy amable, se me asemejaba a una madre, de seguro lo era pero no le iba a preguntar._

_Voy a trabajar, hablamos al rato- me diculpe, ella asintio y ensancho la sonrisa._

_Por supuesto._

_Dure toda la tarde pensando en como atraer la atencion de los posibles socios, llevaba 4 meses y era fenomenal contar con un proyecto que iba bien encaminado; en la tarde una compañera me invito a tomar un cafe, tuve que rechazar su propuesta, tenia mucho trabajo, publicidad, propuestas, cifras, todo y nada era lo que hasta ese momento llevaba._

_Luego de dos horas extra en mi trabajo llegue a mi apartamento, queria descansar, y hacerlo ya; me quite la ropa y puse pijama, deseaba dormir como nunca, mañana tendria la misma rutina, y en el fondo de mi corazón queria que ello cambiase por muy bueno que fuese necesitaba algo emocionante, hace un mes y medio que había roto con mi ahora ex-novio y todo por culpa de mi trabajo o dicho sinceramente por mi culpa, ¿Por qué no podía comportarme como alguien de mi edad?, hoy a esta hora las muchachas deben estar en bares con sus amigos divirtiéndose, ¿Por qué yo no soy así?, claro YO tengo responsabilidades, unas que eh de cumplir ._

_Ring-Ring- escuche el espantoso ruido de mi despertador, eran las 6 de la mañana y entraba a las ocho, quedaba tiempo y aunque la frase era muy cliché y por más desquiciado que pareciese grite a la nada un simple "5 minutos más", creo que fue para convencerme a mi misma que estaba bien, bueno eso en realidad no importaba._

_Me meti a la ducha, y demore mucho más de lo normal, hasta alise mi cabello, algo que solo hacia por cosas muy especiales, no acostumbraba a ser de las mas arregladas, solo me encargada de verme formal y presentable, después de todo yo no iba a conquistar a nadie, mi deber era trabajar, para eso me pagaban; salí rápido y creo saque toda prenda existente de mi guardarropa, nada me gustaba, pero termine eligiendo algo que realmente en mi lucio bien, una camisa morada oscura y una falada negra, zapatos de tacon y joyeria lijera de color plateado, me sentia linda, profesional y también sexy "No puedo creer que piense así ¿Quién rayos soy hoy?"._

_Ya que demore por lo menos 60 minutos más de lo normal, tuve que desayunar en un tiempo record y salir corriendo a la parada de trasporte._

_Nunca pense correr tanto, entre en lo que me llevaria a mi trabajo, y escogi el mismo asiento que el dia anterior, ya iba a empezar su camino y estaba muy desilucionada por que el joven de ayer no hubiera subido, mire por la ventana y estaba alli esperando el siguiente trasporte, senti la desilucion recorrer mi cuerpo entero y la triztesa invadirme, escondi mi cara como el dia anterior a esperar llegar a la siguiente estacion y tal vez bajar por algo de agua; decidida a no tomar importancia al extraño sentimiento que se poso en mi pecho subí mi rostro, amaba ver el paisaje que tenian las calles a mi trabajo, siempre me ah gustado ver por las ventanas de los autos, buses, trenes, etc. Y hay en frente a dos sillas estaba él, mi corazon empezo a repiquetear notablemente mas de lo normal, "si supieras que por ti llevo mi falda más bonita" pensé._

_¿Por qué rayos me pasa eso a mí? Y lo peor ¿ahora?, a penas si lo conozco, ¿Cuál es la necesidad de comportarme como una niñita de 15?, ¡Dios! Tengo 21; solo 10 minutos, 10 minutos y llego a mi destino, respira hondo y no te comportes como una fan loca de algún actor, ¿Cómo es posible que ni por tu artista favorito hayas actuado así y ahora lo hagas?, calma, eres una adulta madura, compórtate como tal._

"_Cupido no tiene razones ni tiempo, es un dulce bebe, hace lo que cree correcto" las palabras de mi madre llenaron mi cabeza, ¿tenían que aparecer ahora?, sí y no estaban ayudándome en nada._

_No aguanto más y miro su cara, esta bostezando ¿Qué le parece aburrido?, ¿no le gustara este tipo de trasporte?, ¿volverá a venir en uno de estos?, muchas preguntas invaden mi mente y cuando salgo de mis cavilaciones vuelvo a enfocar mis ojos en él sin que se dé cuenta, al menos debo verme disimulada, y no puede ser me está mirando, ahora él me está mirando a mí, ¿Dónde quedo la joven madura?, ¡Al traste aquella!, fijo mi mirada en su rostro, solo en ello y todo desaparece a mi alrededor, nota mis ojos posados en él y suspira, ¿le estaré molestando?, ¿creerá que soy muy tonta para alguien como él?, ¿Por qué no puedo ser más linda o más inteligente?, ¿pensara que me comportó como una niñita desesperada?, ¿me estoy comportando como una?, otra vez las preguntas hacen mella en mi cabeza y sin querer pasar más vergüenzas cierro los ojos y dejo que mi mente divague unos minutos, los vuelvo a abrir solo para asegurarme que no estoy haciendo algo peor y noto que él me sigue mirando, vuelve a notar mis ojos sobre él y aparta la vista, instantáneamente vuelvo a cerrar los míos, apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar, siento que pronto comenzare a híper-ventilar._

Y así pasaron los días de lunes a viernes, siempre se subía al mismo trasporte, en el mismo paradero pero yo notaba que la indecisión lo llenaba al entrar.

_Ya han pasado semanas desde que el usa este trasporte y siempre que sube es como un martirio para él, como si no tuviera deseos de entrar en este lugar, ¿lo incomodare?, igualmente todo va como siempre, de estación a estación va y viene el silencio, se que él sabe que a veces lo observo, pero ¿Por qué se me hace tan difícil no observarlo?, ¿Qué tiene que otros chicos no tienen?, simplemente no sé._

_Todo sigue igual, nada ah cambiado, o tal vez si, ahora yo sé su nombre, creo que él lee mis pensamientos porque al pensarlo me mira, su mirada me intimida y sin darme cuenta me pongo a temblar, entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios, pronuncian su nombre tartamudeando, ¿Qué eh hecho?, ahora el pensara que soy la chica más tonta y que me eh obsesionado, no volverá a subir aquí, no lo volveré a ver, tal vez sea lo mejor, pero de solo pensarlo me pregunto si lo aguantare, ¿realmente aguantare no verlo?, ¿Qué me ah hecho?, ¿Qué rayos me pasa?, Ugh ¡Me quiero morir! Y aunque no lo crea y todo se pase de raro todo se detiene y a la vez todo ocurre._

_Se paras de tu asiento y te acercas abalando, diciéndome – Yo no te conozco y es extraño, ya te echaba de menos – sus palabras son dulce para mis oídos, mi corazón palpita demasiado rápido, siento que tiemblo ¿estaré hiperventilando? ¡Genial! quedare peor de lo que ya estaba. _

_¿En ver-er-dad?- pregunto, sigo tartamudeando, ¿puedo ser más patética?, noto que sí._

_Sí- responde sin vacilar, ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo?- cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren._

_Así que por eso es su vacilación e indecisión al entrar, no está seguro si es correcto de usar este o ser más lógico y usar el que lo lleva directo a su destino, un momento ¿esto lo hacer por mi?, si es así creo que estoy soñando._

_Todo se empieza a mover, turbulencia es lo primero que viene a mi cabeza pero ¿y si es algo más?, no podría aguantar la culpabilidad de que pase algo porque sería mi culpa si algo ocurriese y él estuviese en este tren, este No es su tren._

_Creo que el vuelve a leer mi mente porque me mira a los ojos y coge mi mano cuando llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz, aun así veo en la profundidad de sus orbes cafés como el chocolate, ¿eran tan perfectos y hermosos con la luz iluminándolos?, bajo mi vista y por primera vez lo veo totalmente de cerca, deseo grabar cada centímetro de su rostro, la belleza es digna de mirar y tratar de recordar, tengo una idea que vaga en mi cabeza, todo mi ser dice que sí pero ¿estará bien que lo haga?, volteo mi rostro, no deseo que sepa más lo que pienso, si es que realmente lo sabe._

Y estamos aquí, en este tren donde todo empezó, caigo en la cuenta de que hoy es jueves, "todo empezó un jueves", ¿él lo sabrá?, no lo sé pero deseo que si lo sepa, sigo pensando en esa posibilidad que tan mal estaría pusiera en práctica, mal para mí no, al contrario estaría más que perfecto pero ¿y para él?, toda mi cavilación da por terminada al sentir que el tren se mueve más fuerte, él aprieta mi mano y sin más tomo una decisión, no estay muy segura de lo que voy a hacer pero ¿que mas daba?, ya casi nada me importaba, todo lo que realmente hacia mella en mi estaba acá conmigo así que ¿Por qué preocuparse más de lo necesario?, así que lo hare.

Tanteo el espacio y te encuentro la cara nuevamente gracias a mis manos, me acerco de a poco y aumento un poco la presionó en tu rostro, si él no quiere ¿Por qué obligarlo?, no te quita, ni me rechazas, ¿significara eso algo?, con esto último me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios, no hay algo más dulce que haya probado y hay me doy cuenta de todo, al parecer lo eh ocultado, ¿tendrá razón mi madre?, acaso yo ¿me eh enamorado?, si lo eh hecho estoy más que encantada de que esto esté pasando.

Me doy cuenta de que eh cerrado los ojos, tengo miedo de abrirlos, ¿y si le molesto que lo besara?, ¿estuvo mal?, ¿le bese mal?, los abro de a poco, con el miedo aflorando en mi piel, no quiero que se dé cuenta de que ¿lo amo?, sí lo amo, ¿eso lo asustara?, termino de abrir mis ojos y me encuentro con los suyos, me miran con intensidad, siento que ah descubierto todo, ¿lo asustaré?, de un momento a otro todas mis inseguridades se van, se esfuman, con solo esas dos palabras que dijo ¿podre ser más afortunada?, no lo creo.

Con esas dos dulces palabras que han calado en el fondo de mi corazón todo se vuelve oscuro, lo había olvidado, ese lugar donde estábamos, pero no me arrepiento de haber subido, todo valió la pena solo por escucharlo pronunciar aquello, "te quiero" es lo último que vaga por mi mente, mi último pensamiento, bueno tal vez no el ultimo.

El último es simple, algo que demuestra el cariño que ah crecido en estas pocas semanas dentro de mí y que aflora hoy, ese que él ah despertado, aquel calor que hoy desprende mi cuerpo, mi alma, y por el cual yo le regalo mi corazón, uno que ahora y siempre le pertenecerá solo a él, cada latido, cada minuto de vida, cada minuto de amor, cada segundo restante de mi existir y en aquel momento de mi vida, en ese instante final solo pienso en una cosa, el me quiere y yo…

Le regalo el último soplo de mi corazón.


End file.
